


Both Plague and Gift

by mandac424



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 2, Romance, Vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandac424/pseuds/mandac424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice experiences Aro's future for the first time and Jasper is there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Plague and Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is posted on behalf of a friend who does not wish to make an account. All comments and reviews, ect. will be passed on to her, and any responses will be from her :)

The second vision comes because Alice is seeking it. She wants to know, _has_ to know what happens when the Volturi come. It comes because she grabs it and drags it to her.

It starts with Carlisle. It starts with Carlisle because he is her father, their friend. It starts with Carlisle because no matter how gentle the man’s soul might be, he is also a protector and he cares so much, is willing to defend them against any enemy.

Alice can feel the tears on her cheeks, can hear herself sobbing as she drops to her knees, but now that the vision is here it will not relinquish her. It goes on, for so much longer than the glimpses she usually gets. It becomes difficult to remember this _is_ just a vision as she feels herself get lost in the fight. She sees and hears the fight around her and begins to get lost in it.

Jasper’s gasping breath, his cry of anguish catches her attention even through the battle. She is too far away and surrounded by too many and she can do nothing, _nothing_ as Jane renders Jasper completely powerless and the other vampire –nameless, faceless, just another of the Volturi’s enslaved cattle –grabs him and _rips_. 

Alice screams and her heart, though it doesn’t beat and hasn’t for many, many years, her heart _breaks_. Jasper, _her_ Jasper, the rock that steadies her and settles her, the steady presence that keeps her from becoming lost to the visions that are both plague and gift. Her beautiful, wonderful Jasper, gone, _dead_. 

Everything is lost to anger, blind anger and bloodlust like she’s never known. This was a hunger, but not for blood or feeding but a hunger for pain, to cause as much pain as she feels, to break them like they’ve broken her. 

The vision ends. Alice finds herself on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Jasper is beside her, arms wrapped around her. He’s half-tugged her into his lap, is pressing his cheek to hers and pressing short, soft kisses against her skin and calling for her to come back to him. He is not warm. There is no reassuring beat to his heart or warmth to his skin to chase away her vision as lies. There are his arms around her, his lips on her skin, and it is enough. It has always been enough. 

“We’ll stop it. Whatever you’ve seen, whatever has caused you this,” Jasper breaks off and Alice becomes aware of the dampness in her hair, to the fact that Jasper must be crying as well. He’s trembling against her, sharing her pain. He can block off everyone else, but not Alice. He’s never been able to deny himself any part of her, even the parts that hurt him. “Whatever makes you hurt like this, I will stop it. I will.” 

He cups Alice’s face and she stares into his eyes. Slowly, she nods. “Okay. We need to get started.” 

They leave that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I read the first book, hated it, and never bothered to read the others. I enjoy the movies more. I hate Bella and Edward and I think the whole Jacob/Renesme thing is just super creepy so I’m not touching ANY of that. But Jasper is my precious little angelvamp and I love him so.
> 
> ANGST OMG THE ANGST. Because I suffered emotionally from the movie and now you do, too.


End file.
